


Aftermath

by fanfictiongirl29



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Nancy/Ace, Spoilers for 1x17, post 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongirl29/pseuds/fanfictiongirl29
Summary: Takes place after episode 17. With the latest tragedy hitting close to home for Nancy, Ace tries to comfort her as best he can. Nancy/Ace.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much and they definitely need more love! They've been having so many cute scenes lately and I cannot get enough. Also in case you didn't see it in the tags, this contains spoilers for 1x17.

Ace glanced around the thinning crowd, ignoring the hordes of police officers and caution tape that was quickly being wrapped around the Marvin estate. This night had certainly been eventful and with the looming threat of the portents and their ever increasing violence hanging over all of them, he was sure everyone was feeling unsettled right now. 

He pondered briefly on how strange it was that finding himself at a crime scene had become a somewhat normal occurrence in the last few months. So normal that he hadn’t even really been all that distressed while being questioned by the new chief about finding Owen’s body. At a certain point, Ace kind of expected to find himself wrapped up in one mystery or another as long as his friends were around. 

Seeing George and Ned huddling together in a corner while Bess tried her best to console a completely distraught Aunt Diana, Ace’s eyes finally landed on Nancy seated on the cement stairs in the back of the manor, completely separate from the hustle and bustle inside. 

“Hey,” he murmured softly, not wanting to startle her. She blinked up at him slowly, almost as if she was coming out of a fog. Not that Ace could blame her for being distracted after everything that had happened in the last two hours. 

There were noticeable tear tracks on her face, but she quickly swiped at them and did her best impression of a smile. He hadn’t seen her smile a real smile in a long time, he realized suddenly. 

“Hey,” she said shakily. 

“Mind if I sit?” Ace asked, gesturing to the empty spot next to Nancy. 

She shook her head with a soft smile and went back to fidgeting with her hands as he settled down next to her. “The police said they’re just about wrapping up with their questions,” he explained. “Do you want me to give you a ride home?”

Nancy scoffed loudly. “Home? I don’t even know what that is anymore. I kinda made it clear to my dad–” she paused and flinched, probably remembering all over again the revelations of the last 24 hours-”Carson, that I want nothing to do with him. And I don’t expect Ryan Hudson to be opening up the doors to his creepy glass manor anytime soon.”

Ace smiled sympathetically. “I mean, Ryan did show up for the ritual tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Nancy replied sardonically. “A ritual that didn’t work and that ended with Owen Marvin dead in a bathtub because of me. Because I always have to keep digging no matter the cost. I should have learned my lesson after George’s sister was almost killed by the spirit we accidentally unleashed while summoning Lucy Sable…” she trailed off and then added in a quieter voice, “my mom.”

“Nancy we all knew the risks helping you summon the Agleaca,” Ace remarked softly, not wanting to set her off anymore than she already was. “Including Owen. He helped you–we helped you because we wanted to help you find out the truth about what happened to Lucy.”

Nancy sighed again and lowered her head into her hands. “It just wasn’t supposed to be like this,” she started. “I was supposed to find out who killed Lucy and get her justice. That’s it, period, end of story. I wasn’t supposed to find out this entire town turned on an innocent girl or that my best friend dated my real dad or that apparently nineteen years ago my teenage parents couldn’t be bothered to use proper protection and had me!” 

She was sobbing again now, a mixture of anger, betrayal and hurt flashing across her face. Ace reached out instinctively to wrap an arm around her as she turned and sobbed into his shoulder. Sobbed for her dead mothers-both of them, for a father she never really got to know, for the man on the other side of the house in a body bag, who’s only mistake was getting too close to her, and for herself, for all the heartache and betrayal that had been thrust upon her while the world still had the gall to carry on as if she wasn’t imploding from the inside. 

After a few minutes, she sniffled and rested her cheek against Ace’s shoulder. “I was supposed to be in New York right now,” she admitted. “Owen and I were going to leave right after the party.”

“Well,” Ace said after a moment, “a wise person once told me that running away from problems doesn’t really help solve them.”

Ace felt Nancy laugh against him. “Yeah, well they kind of sound like a know-it-all.”

Ace grinned before turning serious again. “You can’t blame yourself for your parents lying to you, or for what happened to Lucy and Owen. He made a choice to help you. People make choices.” 

He stopped when Nancy pulled away to look up at him, something unfamiliar in her eyes now. “What?” he asked, confused.

She shook her head and exhaled. “Nothing. Just sounds familiar is all.” 

“If it helps, I don’t drink pseudo-poison for just anyone,” he replied. “Especially not when I know I’ll get an earful from my dad.”

“Yeah,” Nancy grinned. “How did you know I was right?”

“Because I trust you,” Ace said simply. 

Nancy smiled shyly and looked back down at her hands. “I never thanked you. For keeping my secret about Ryan and Lucy from everyone.”

“No problem,” he replied easily. “That’s what friends are for.”

Nancy brushed her hand over his arm and gave it a quick squeeze before looking away. “You know, I think I will take you up on that ride home offer. Can you bring me to my house? My dad said he’s sleeping in his office loft for a while. Trying to give me some space and all.” 

“Of course.” Ace stood and turned towards the door. “Let me just let the others know we’re leaving.”

“Oh, and Ace,” Nancy added before he could walk away. He turned and looked at her unhurriedly. “Thanks again. For everything.”

“You deserve it,” he said earnestly, before heading to find the others. 

There was no doubt this night had been awful for everyone involved, but Ace couldn’t help but notice that talking with Nancy made everything feel a bit better, even just for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for Ace/Nancy one-shots you'd like to see, leave them down below in the comments and I'll try my best! Thanks for reading!


End file.
